Snow White: A New Beginning
by autumnrose2010
Summary: After the death of her wicked stepmother, Snow White and her father use a magic spell to bring her biological mother back to life.
1. Lillianna's Return

Frederick Hoffman approached his daughter, Snow White.

"We shall use this shard from the broken mirror to bring your mother back to life," he told her.

"But how can that be? She's been gone for so many years..." Snow White replied.

"I found it in a book of magic spells," Frederick explained. "Your mother was my one and only true love. When she died, a part of me died with her. Then I met Claudia and thought I had a second chance at happiness. It broke my heart when I discovered your stepmother's true nature. Then, after Claudia died, I found a way to bring my true love back."

Later, father and daughter stood before the fireplace. As Frederick threw the mirror shard into the flames, he spoke the name of his beloved. "Lillianna Hoffman." The flame flickered and became a spark. Smoke rose from the ashes, and as it began to clear, a form began to appear, hazy at first, and then more definite. Within moments, Lillianna Hoffman stood before her husband and now-adult daughter, still wearing the dress she'd died in.

"Darling!" Overcome with joy, Frederick rushed to embrace Lillianna. When he finally let go of her, she looked at Snow White.

"This is our daughter, Snow White, all grown up now," Frederick said proudly as he wiped tears of joy from his eyes.

"Come here, sweetheart," Lillianna said to Snow White, who went to her a bit shyly.

"I watched you from above as you blossomed into womanhood," Lillianna continued. "It broke my heart to see what Claudia was doing to you, but I was powerless to stop her.

"All that's behind us now," said Frederick. "You've returned to us, and at last we're a family again."

"I'm so happy to finally meet you," Snow White told her mother. "For so many years, I dreamed of what this moment would be like. I always thought I'd have to wait until my earthly life was over."

"I hope you don't mind that I disturbed your eternal rest," Frederick told his wife. "It's just that I finally realized that I simply couldn't live another day without you."

"Not at all," said Lillianna, gazing at her daughter. "You have your father's beautiful blue eyes," she observed.

"But other than that, she resembles you more strongly," said Frederick. "I always thanked God for that."

"I'm glad she has your eyes," said Lillianna. "I always loved them, and now, after all these years, I can finally look into them again."

Overcome with emotion, Frederick could only smile at his wife in return.


	2. Passion Fulfilled

Sensing that her parents would like some time to be alone together, Snow White went to rejoin her own husband.

"Darling," said Frederick, his voice barely a whisper. "Let me look at you." Quickly he glanced up and down her form. "Why, you're even more beautiful than you were on the day we were wed."

"The afterlife was kind to me."

"What was it like, Lilli?"

"Oh, Freddie, it was wonderful! Sunny all the time, never too hot or too cold, plenty to eat - not that eating was ever really necessary, since nobody ever got hungry - and best of all, infinite peace, happiness, and love."

"And I took you away from all that." Frederick felt almost guilty.

"That's perfectly all right. I'd much rather be here with you and our precious daughter."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their hands began to roam all over one another's bodies, eagerly, desperately. Bit by bit, each article of clothing was shed, until they were both naked. Frederick scooped Lillianna up and carried her to the bed. Softly his finger traced the line on her now-flawless skin where the incision had been.

"Did it hurt you very much, my love?" His voice almost broke.

"Darling Frederick, I was already in heaven by the time the knife touched my skin."

"I'm so glad." He began to smother her with kisses. "From now on, I shall bring you nothing but the most exquisite pleasure."

She began to moan as his fingers and lips brought her the most delicious of sensations. "I missed you so much," she murmured. "I didn't even realize how much until just now."

"It's all right, my love," Frederick whispered. "We're together again now. That's all that matters."

He joined her on the bed, and soon they were making passionate love. As their bodies came together, Frederick was swept back to another time, a time when he was young and innocent and in love, where Lillianna was his whole world, where the entire future lay before them, where he couldn't imagine her not being there at his side.


End file.
